youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Exluto
Exluto, also known as Tom, is a Minecraft YouTube commentator (mainly known for his humour, funny reactions, interacting with fans, and modded minecraft series). He has been doing YouTube since early 2013 and his channel started to gain success after starting his "Minecraft The Walking Dead" series, based off of the Walking Dead TV show and using the Crafting Dead Modpack. Exluto is a Curse Partner and is one of the Owners of The Devoture Network. He is also a Commentator for Rise Gaming. History As previously said Exluto started, doing YouTube in 2013, he grew to around 150 subscribers, he was a commentator for the Xenon Network but then stopped YouTube for nearly a year. He returned and continued recording his Minecraft Hardcore Mode Series, as well as starting to play various Adventure maps such as Herobrines Mansion by Hypixel. After some time he started his Minecraft The Walking Dead series and his channel started to rapidly grow. Exluto then joined Chameleon Craft, which is an SMP server, he never recorded on it but recorded different videos with various members of Chameleon Craft. Exluto then began to work for MapleCraft where he met MisterPorlchops, they both left and together they created there own server called The Axis, although Exluto never recorded on The Axis. Exluto continued to upload his Walking Dead series which was continuing to grow in popularity, Exluto became a well known member of the Crafting Dead community, and was seen regularly playing on the Crafting Dead multiplayer servers. Exluto also took part in the Chameleon Craft Official UHC where he was the first death dying to a swarm of zombies, how ironic. There were 4 parts to the UHC, there was a plan to make a season 2 of the UHC but it never became official. Exluto started to talk about starting a new series called "Herobrines Legacy" which was planned to take over the Walking Dead series, however a year has gone by and the series has yet to start, but is still mentioned and hinted at throughout Exluto's videos. Exluto and MisterPorlchops, stopped The Axis and started The Devoture Network, which was planned to revamp The Axis, and it did just that, The Devoture Network looks like a completely new company leaving The Axis in the dust. However Exluto began to cut back on his Walking Dead series and instead focusing more on doing independent videos besides series. He started recording various mini games, as well as starting his OP Prison series recorded on MineCave. The start of this series marked the end of the Walking Dead series. MineCave became very popular on Exluto's channel due to the fact that every episode he did a giveaway. MineCave became a active fun community with Exluto being the main reason to the growth of the server, this really showed when he stopped recording and the server slowly faded and is now closed. Exluto eventually started his Herobrines Legacy series and it was a huge hit the first 2 episodes doing very well however their were only ever 2 episodes, most likely due to the fact that the modpack was unstable. Exluto continues to upload various minecraft series trying to keep his channel fresh and has even started to upload other games besides minecraft, as said in a update video he will be doing more commentary style videos and funtages. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers